Eres Mi Hermana y Algo Más
by Mari sweet16
Summary: ¿Qué nos paso?, ¿Acaso nos estamos volviendo como los tíos Stan y Ford? No quiero dejarte... Raromagedón, Pinecest


**Nota: dos cosas.**

 **Primero: cosas de capitulos que aun no se han estrenado.**  
 **Segundo: cuando es** _ **-Habla**_ **\- es algo del pasado.**  
 **-**

De verdad fui un tonto, ¿porqué aquel día acepte ser el aprendiz del tío Ford?, ¿sería capaz de alejarme de mi propia hermana?.

Pues eso fue lo que paso una semana de antes de haber cunplido los 13 años, mi tío Ford me pidió que fuera su aprendiz. Solo una oportunidad de esas aparecen en la vida y sin pensarlo acepte; pero eso implicaba alejarme de mis padres, y sobre todo de mi hermana gemela Mabel.

- _Dipper quiero darte laa oportunidad de quedarte junto a mi, y vivir en Gravity Falls,Oregón como su aprendiz-_ no le había respondido.

El tío Stan me dijo que Mabel se deprimió por su día, hasta que él entro a la habitación y trata de reconfortarla, afirmando que siempre tendrá me tendría para acompañarla.

- _Se mi aprendiz-_ sin pensar le respondí.

- _Si-_ grite emocionado.

Volví a La Cabaña del Misterio e inmediatamente le cuenta lo ocurrido a Mabel.  
Pero ella me confronto explicando que escucho lo ocurrido y trato de convencerme de lo contrario. Trate de calmarla, pero ella solo me...  
ignora.

Me odiaba en ese momento, no quería hablar conmigo, ¿acaso nuestra amistad se estaba rompiendo?, nos estabamos volviendo como Stan y Ford.

Se rompió también mi corazón, la persona que amo me odiaba.

Ella tomo mi mochila y se fue corriendo y llorando, cuando acepte olvide que prometí a Mabel que estaría con ella.

-Hola- digo saliendo al patio para estar junto a Mabel.

No quería alejarme de ella, acepte sin pensar, cuando salio corriendo, y no pude creerlo lo que Bill le hizo, la durmio, la encerro, la dejo ahí, todo para que Giddeon la tuviera, ¿quién se cree que es para estar con Mabel?.

-Hola- se acerca y me abraza.

Sentir esos abrazos alrededor mio, sentir su calor.  
No podía separme de eso.

 _-No voy a_ _aceptar mi aprendizaje con Ford y en lugar de eso me voy quedar contigo el resto de la vida y creceremos juntos, como familia_ \- dije ese día y agarre su mano.

Era la verdad, tal vez quería seguir investigando lo sobrenatural con el tío Ford, el escritor de los diarios, algo que jamás creí que mi tío abuelo fuera el escritor de los diarios.

Pero yo no quería alejarme de ella, no quiero soltarla.

El cielo, las estrellas, ella es la Estrella Fugaz de mi vida, la que se hace realidad.

Agarrar su mano cálida, nuestra resistencia, derrotar a Bill.

Casi pierdo a la persona más importante de mi vida.

-¿En qué piensas?- me pregunta.

-Solo en lo que paso- empiezo a besar su mejilla.

-Gracias por no dejarme- dice ella.

Nuestros padres no están, salieron un rato.

-Jamás te dejaría, apesar de que el tío Ford me allá ofrecido ser su aprendiz- fue algo muy rápido.

-Pero casi lo hiciste- parece que sus ojos empezaron a humedecer.

-Lo se, pero olvide lo más importante- la veo a los ojos- que prometí estar contigo-

Me acerco y beso sus dulces labios.  
¿Porqué esto tiene que ser prohíbido?.

-Yo había olvidado una vez, que al torpe que tenía que ponerle más atención es a ti- recordar aquel día con los titeres.

-Si, tu eres mi torpe- nos tenemos el uno al otro.

La volví a besar, lo haciamos cuando tenemos la oportunidad.

-No olvides que siempre estaré a tu lado- la abrazo por detrás.

-Yo también lo estaré, no quiero dejarte torpe- dice.

Ahora vamos a la secundaria, tenemos 13 años, las vacaciones terminaron, fueron raras, derrotamos a Bill.

Claro que extrañamos Gravity Falls pero prometimos ir cada verano.  
A veces nos visitan Wendy y Soos, o los tíos Stan y Ford.

Nadie tiene idea de lo que tenemos Mabel y yo, cualquiera pensaría que estamos locos y que debemos ser separados antes de cometer una locura, que debería buscar a otras mujeres, en el mundo hay muchas pero solo tengo ojos para una, para mi hermana Mabel.

-Dip, tu sabes que te amo- claro que lo se.

-Lo se- ella me besa la nariz.

-Entonces te lo recordaré cada día- me besa en los labios.

Duele pensar que no se si podremos estar juntos como novios o esposos, solo por ser hermanos.

No me importa lo que digan, es nuestro amor prohíbido.

-Dip, siempre nos besamos, cada noche cada oportunidad que tengamos... pero si alguien se da cuenta...- yo la beso antes de que termine.

-Hey tranquila, si el mundo se entera ¿que importa?, yo te amo, aun así si nos separan no importa en donde este yo siempre te amaré- junto nuestras frentes para verla a los ojos.

-Pero soy tu hermana- al carajo eso.

-Eres mi hermana y algo más- le doy otro beso.

Tenerla tan cerca de mi es como tener el cielo...  
 **-**


End file.
